The present invention relates to a truck tarpaulin device. More particularly, the invention relates to a truck tarpaulin device for a truck having a cargo space defined by a bed, a front wall, a back wall substantially parallel to the front wall and a pair of spaced parallel side walls substantially perpendicular to the front and back walls and extending substantially perpendicularly from the bed.
Truck tarpaulin devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,147; 3,467,743; 3,667,802; 3,759,568; 3,774,958 and 3,829,154.
Objects of the invention are to provide a truck tarpaulin device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on specified types of trucks, regardless of their age, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to automatically cover the entire truck bed and automatically expose any part or all of the truck bed, as desired.